Application deployment is the process of installing software applications on a computing platform. In some examples, application deployment involves loading a software application on the computer from storage media such as floppy disks and optical media. Further, in some examples, application deployment involves transmitting the software application to the computer from a remote server using a data network (e.g., the Internet).